


The Name

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Names, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Pietro ponder over names for your unborn children.





	The Name

You closed your eyes as Pietro rubbed your belly, resting your head on his chest. It was one of his free days from SHIELD, one of the few you two had to actually spend chilling and just laying down for a whole day together.

“Jaime?” he suggested.

“Reminds me of Jaime Lannister,” you shook your head. “Joey?”

“That’s a horrible name,” he groaned behind you.

You were sitting in your room, trying to find a name for your unborn son and daughter but it seemed to be a really hard task. You’ve found out you were pregnant six months ago and learnt about your twins some weeks later. Now, at seven-months-something long, you still didn’t know what their names would be and were getting tired of calling them ‘Boy’ and ‘Girl’.

“Pietro Junior?” Your husband muttered behind you, making you chuckle.

“Nope,” you laughed. “What about Patrick?”

“Patrick Star,” he caressed your arm.

You took a long breath. You’d been in that game for months and it was getting more and more annoying as time passed and your stomach grew larger.

“Dean?” you said with a sigh.

The room fell in silence for a moment and you sat straighter to look at him.

“I like Dean,” he finally said. “Dean Maximoff.”

You opened a smile.

“Dean Maximoff,” you rested back on his chest, smiling as he held you close once again.

Pietro moved back to caress your stomach, kissing your neck and hair before freezing.

“Wait… What about the girl?”

* * *


End file.
